Predictable
by Shadow Giglio Nero
Summary: Rand stays with Hibari because the skylark gives him a place to belong; Hibari stays with Rand because the weapon doesn't tie him down. TYL!18/12.


**Warnings: OOC? Canon character x Game character, implied sexual themes between two men.**

**Author's Notes: For those of you who don't know Rand, he's from the PSP game Kizuna No Tag Battle.** **I don't even know why I ship these two. Like, seriously. It happened so suddenly and asdfghjkl;'**  
**So I wrote a little fanfic trying to set down what kind of relationship they have before I contribute to this practically non-existent ship. Um, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Hibari was not fond of relationships.

At his young age of 26, the man had a fearsome reputation that few dared to oppose - in fact, only those incredibly foolish tried to attempt the mistake of defying his authority. Even fewer had came out victorious.

It was no secret Hibari was not a man of socializing.

"A-ah!" The man's slate grey eyes looked down at the panting boy underneath him, looking vulnerable in every aspect, ranging from the way his whole body squirmed from the pleasure of being brutally pounded into to his hazy, half-lidded blue-violet eyes, kiss-swollen red lips letting both soft and throaty moans escape. Hibari moved his hand up from Rand's hip, caressing his side, shoulder and sweaty neck as he traveled to reach the short hair, ruthlessly grabbing a lock of the soft silver strands and pulling it. Rand was forced to lean his head back in the process, and could only let out a hiss as the man viciously attacked his neck.

26 years old and he had never been in a relationship that would be called steady and firm. Hibari was fickle, unpredictable - a man of freedom. Being tied down was one of the things he hated the most. He felt branded, owned. Being called a title that he himself did not seek to achieve was simply outrageous. That's why he stayed with this boy - or, rather, humanoid box weapon - who didn't cling to him or tried to convince him to be with him at all times. Rand didn't try to manipulate or control his life the way his other flings had (in fact, he was just another fling, for they were definitely not in a "steady and firm" relationship. And actually, this little "fling"had been lasting for much too long; even so, Hibari couldn't bring himself to care.), or told him how much he would like to be taken out on a date or how nice it'd be to receive flowers. Hibari silently appreciated that, not being whined to about feelings or discussed with about what they'd like to do.

Hbari was a man of freedom. Rand didn't tie him down, gave him all the liberty he needed. That's why he stayed.

* * *

Rand didn't understand many human emotions.

Being a box weapon, he wasn't exactly "programmed" to be exactly like a human, despite what his father's original goal had been. He understood affection, which he had only felt for his older sister and his father, and he understood confusion. He didn't know if he was capable of feeling like a normal human could.

And that's what he was trying to find out. Trying to understand what that strange sensation on his chest was.

"A-ah!" Rand couldn't hold his moans back as he felt himself being stretched and filled once and over and over and over again. Through unfocused blue-violet eyes, he looked up at the man providing this - this human activity that was the cause of so much...pleasure. The boy looked at the sharp, elegant features adorned by pale skin, a tiny bead of transparent sweat running down Hbari's temple down to his chin. He caught sight of pink parted lips, letting out hot hurried huffs of air, and half-lidded, clouded slate grey eyes with a tint of steel blue. Through the mist of ecstasy, Rand was painfully aware of the hand traveling up his sides and yelped slightly when his hair was pulled back, only to moan loudly once merciless teeth bit down at the skin of his neck.

Rand understood a small variety of emotions, and usually after that he'd actually gain the ability of feeling them. This time, however, was not like that. When he met the present version of that one boy who came from the past with Tsuna and the others, his settings had changed and for the first time he was able to feel before understanding. Feel what, exactly, he didn't know. Rand held a deep affection for Renji and Rover, and he held some part of that for the young Vongola Family for teaching him what friendship and gratitude were. He also felt a form of resentment towards Byakuran for what he made him and his sister do - but this, what Hibari was making him feel, was unknown to his analytical mind. Rand didn't mind another brand; he was already known as D-Box XII, after all. In fact, he encouraged brands. He was a son, a brother, a friend, a weapon - those terms gave him more understanding of the world around him and even who he exactly was, or could be. He encouraged to be tied down. It gave him a place to belong. Having been isolated with his family from the rest of the world made him feel unneeded and unnecessary from the outside. Hibari provided him with that, with the knowledge that he was needed somewhere, not the way Byakuran had needed him and Renji, but a different kind of need that Rand was far too fond of to not satisfy.

Rand was a being of planning. He disliked spontaneity and surprises. That's why he stayed with Hibari, who was so predictable and allowed him to stay by his side (at his own terms, of course, but Rand didn't mind being tied down this way).

* * *

**So, basically, Hibari needs someone to be with who doesn't meddle in his life, and Rand needs someone to be with who ****_does_**** meddle with his life. The heck happened here? XD They're both so emotionally-challenged. In my headcanon, Rand and Renji ****_do_**** feel; they just don't know how to interpret their emotions. **

**You can expect more of this couple from me. And some Renji as well, but I don't know who to ship her with. Besides Chrome. Crack, you're my love.**


End file.
